Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices (e.g., embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC) devices) and removable memory devices (e.g., removable universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices and other removable storage cards), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Users of non-volatile data storage devices increasingly rely on the non-volatile storage devices to store and provide rapid access to a large amount of data.
In non-volatile data storage devices having a three dimensional (3D) memory, erasing a block of the 3D memory may include time consuming and power expending processes. Additionally, when erasing the block, each wordline of the block is erased regardless of whether the wordline is already in an erased state and regardless of whether the wordline is approaching an end-of-life (e.g., failure) condition.